1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to recording apparatuses that perform recording on recording media.
2. Related Art
Ink jet printers, serving as an example of recording apparatuses, have a configuration in which a recording-mechanism unit that performs recording on a sheet, serving as an example of a recording medium, is covered in a housing formed of a resin material (see JP-A-11-58884 and JP-A-2015-123606).
Examples of problems with the related-art housings will be described below. An ink jet printer disclosed in JP-A-2015-123606 includes an operating section (tilt panel) and a cover at the front side thereof. The cover is provided so as to be pivotable relative to a removable lower tray and covers and uncovers a sheet discharge port by pivoting.
The cover and the operating section (tilt panel) described in JP-A-2015-123606 both constitute, in a closed state, the central portion of the front side of the printer. The cover, the operating section (tilt panel), and front-side portions of the main body of the printer located on both sides of the cover and the operating section together form a flat plane (surfaces flush with each other) and constitute the front exterior of the printer.
However, if a step is formed as a result of the surface of the operating section (tilt panel) being projected or retracted with respect to the front side of the main body of the printer due to low component accuracy or low assembling accuracy, the aesthetic appearance of the printer is deteriorated. The same problem occurs in the cover provided on the lower tray. Although this problem may be avoided by fabricating the components constituting the exterior of the printer with high precision, it would increase the cost.
An ink jet printer disclosed in JP-A-2014-013971 includes an image reading device at the upper part of the main body thereof. The image reading device is provided such that it can be opened and closed, and, by opening the image reading device, the interior of the ink jet printer is exposed, enabling maintenance of the interior of the ink jet printer (for example, replacement of ink cartridges). The ink jet printer disclosed in JP-A-2014-013971 has a horizontally extending boundary line formed between the lower edge of the image reading device and the upper edge of the main body of the ink jet printer, in the side surfaces of the ink jet printer.
As in this configuration, in which a boundary line is formed between the lower edge of the image reading device and the upper edge of the main body of the printer, in the side surface of the printer, a gap is produced between the lower edge of the image reading device and the upper edge of the main body of the printer due to low component accuracy. Such a gap not only deteriorates the aesthetic appearance, but also allows the entrance of dust into the interior of the printer. If the housing is precisely formed to avoid this problem, the cost will increase.